The present invention relates to a copying machine, and more particularly to a wood copying machine.
Generally, a wood copying machine includes a copy roller which follows a pattern plate or template, and a tool for machining a work piece to a shape identical to that of the pattern plate. For a conventional wood copying machine, the path of the tool is identical to the path of contact of the roller with the pattern plate. Normally, the tool of the copying machine is moved directly toward the work piece and has to machine the work piece no matter how thick and how wide the work piece is so that the tool is apt to be damaged by the simultaneous contacts of the roller to the pattern plate and the tool to the work piece.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the wood copying machine.